1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lipstick making device, and more particularly to a lipstick making device including a structure for stably holding a lipstick element and for allowing a slide of a lipstick housing to be effectively engaged onto the lipstick element and for preventing the lipstick element from being damaged inadvertently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lipstick making devices comprise an elastic candle mold having a number of circumferentially spaced metal plates movable outward simultaneously for allowing the elastic candle mold to be expanded and for allowing the molded lipstick element to be removed from the elastic candle mold.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,209 to Fox discloses one of the typical mechanical expanders for elastic candle molds including a number of circumferentially spaced metal plates embedded in the side walls of the mold and to be pulled radially outward simultaneously by such as individual pull cables, for allowing the elastic candle mold to be expanded and for removing the molded lipstick element.
However, the elastic candle molds include a mold cavity having a height or depth equals to that of the lipstick element to be molded or to be made, such that the molded lipstick element should first be removed or disengaged from the elastic candle molds before a slide of a lipstick housing may be engaged onto the lipstick element, and such that the soft lipstick element may have a good chance to be damaged or distorted inadvertently while being removed or disengaged from the elastic candle molds and/or while being engaged with the slide of the lipstick housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,845 to Putzer discloses another typical flexible mold having a rigid encapsulated mandrel for molding the soft lipstick element onto the rigid encapsulated mandrel within a cylindrical portion of the typical flexible mold.
However, similarly, the mold cavity of the typical flexible mold also includes a height or depth equals to that of the lipstick element to be molded or to be made, such that the molded lipstick element also should first be removed or disengaged from the flexible molds before a slide of a lipstick housing may be engaged onto the lipstick element, and such that the soft lipstick element also may have a good chance to be damaged or distorted inadvertently while being removed or disengaged from the flexible molds and/or while being engaged with the slide of the lipstick housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,209 to Kuo discloses a further typical lipstick making device including a flexible and expandable mold piece having a mold cavity for molding or making the soft lipstick element, and a seat disposed onto the expandable mold piece and having an opening formed therein for forming an additional root portion of the soft lipstick element and for allowing the root portion of the lipstick element to be extended out of the expandable mold piece when the seat is removed or disengaged from the expandable mold piece, and thus for allowing a slide of a lipstick housing to be easily engaged onto the root portion of the lipstick element when or after the seat is removed or disengaged from the expandable mold piece.
However, the seat includes a rigid structure and may not be expanded radially and outwardly relative to the root portion of the lipstick element, such that a complicated facility or mechanism is required for moving or disengaging the seat from the expandable mold piece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lipstick making devices.